Repas de Noël
by Realgya
Summary: Ils sont tous invités au Fumbari Onsen pour le repas du 25 décembre, même Jeanne. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Hao lui avait laissé le choix.


**Repas de Noël**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement : <strong>Je ne remercierai jamais assez Takei-sama d'avoir imaginé Shaman King.

**Note : **Ce devait être un court texte pour fêter Noël... Ce sera finalement un long OS ^^ Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

* * *

><p>Jeanne marchait dans la neige, le nez emmitouflé dans son écharpe blanche marquée par la croix des X-laws. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour un peu de chaleur et une nouvelle paire de chaussures qui ne lui ferait pas aussi mal que les bottes à talons qu'elle avait aux pieds. Son monde pour une paire de tennis et un chocolat chaud. Ou un café moka.<p>

- Tout va comme tu veux ?

Jeanne allait réprimander l'individu qui l'avait si grossièrement interpelée quand elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le Shaman King, esprit invisible aux yeux des autres passants.

- Bonjour Hao, le salua-t-elle de la tête avant de reprendre sa marche.

- Tu m'as l'air de fort mauvaise humeur, petite Jeanne, se moqua le fantôme en volant à sa suite.

- Que fais-tu à Moscou, Hao ? Ne me dis pas que tu es là juste pour moi, ironisa Jeanne.

- Je te retourne la question petite Maiden, qu'est-ce qu'une jolie demoiselle comme toi peut bien faire à Moscou ?

Jeanne haussa les épaules.

- Le Shaman King n'est-il pas censé tout savoir ?

Hao rit et se dressa devant elle, lui bloquant la route.

- Tu ne trouveras personne ici, lui dit-il avec sérieux.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? le défia Jeanne.

- Ne suis-je pas censé tout savoir ?

Jeanne lui jeta un regard noir mais finit par baisser la tête et pousser un soupir.

- Veuillez m'excuser Shaman King, je suis de fort méchante humeur et je n'ai pas été très correcte envers vous, murmura-t-elle.

Hao passa une main sur sa joue et la força à relever la tête. Il lui adressa un regard doux et un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu tout d'un coup ? Je préférais quand tu me tutoyais.

Jeanne ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi Moscou ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai suivi les indications de Marco, confia Jeanne.

- Marco ? Penses-tu qu'il soit objectif ? Marco aurait tout intérêt à ce que tu ne le trouves pas.

- Certes mais c'est la seule piste que j'avais, s'agaça Jeanne en secouant la tête, chassant la main de Hao. Lyserg n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Le pauvre est pris entre deux feux, l'excusa Hao.

Jeanne soupira.

- Es-tu seulement venu me dire que j'étais sur une mauvaise piste ou as-tu l'intention de me dire où je peux le trouver ?

- Fais attention petite Maiden, tu redeviens désagréable, railla Hao.

Jeanne le fusilla du regard mais ne répliqua pas. Lui devait savoir où se trouvait celui qu'elle cherchait. Il allait falloir qu'elle manœuvre finement pour obtenir l'information car bien évidemment, le Shaman King dans toute sa prestance n'allait pas lui délivrer ce qu'elle désirait de bonté de cœur.

- Hao, s'il te plaît, se força-t-elle à prier, toi seul peux me venir en aide.

- Et qu'aurais-je en échange ? demanda Hao avec un rictus.

Jeanne se tendit.

- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

- On a toujours quelque chose à offrir, susurra-t-il en se penchant sur son visage.

La jeune fille voulut reculer mais son corps semblait gelé sur place. Les lèvres inconsistantes d'Hao effleurèrent les siennes et Jeanne sentit son souffle s'accélérer et son cœur cogner fort contre sa poitrine.

Finalement le Shaman King se recula et éclata de rire. Jeanne lui jeta un regard outré et essaya de le gifler. Sa main gantée ne rencontra que le vide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderai rien qui puisse mettre ton honneur en péril, reprit Hao d'une voix amusée.

- Vous êtes…

Jeanne cherchait les mots qui suffiraient à faire ravaler à Hao son sourire narquois, les retint, serra des poings. Il ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'elle voulait si elle le vexait.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dégagée.

Hao sembla réfléchir un instant puis sourit. En vérité, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait d'elle et ils en avaient conscience tous les deux.

- J'ai été invité à fêter Noël chez des amis et je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes.

Jeanne grimaça. Noël était une fête sacrée et l'idée de la passer avec Hao et ses fréquentations était fort déplaisante. Cependant, elle devait admettre que c'était peu demandé par rapport à tout ce qu'il aurait pu essayer d'obtenir d'elle.

- Tu serais ma cavalière, poursuivit Hao. J'ai entendu dire que tous allaient venir accompagnés et je ne peux décemment pas y aller seul. En plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique, j'ai entendu dire que les cinq soldats étaient tous invités.

Jeanne sursauta et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Les cinq soldats… Cela voulait dire qu'il serait là.

- Où est-ce ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait maîtrisée.

- Au Japon, au Fumbari Onsen, lui répondit Hao. La maîtresse de maison tient à tous nous avoir pour le repas du 25 décembre.

- Anna ?

- Non, Tamao.

Jeanne se perdit dans ses pensées. Ren y serait sans doute. Ce maudit Ren qui la fuyait depuis plusieurs mois et qu'elle pourchassait à travers le monde. Elle porta une main à son ventre. De l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu deviner sa grossesse. Lui non plus.

Marco lui avait conseillé de ne pas en parler au père, de continuer sa vie seule et tranquille sans ce rustre. Il était prêt à l'aider, tous les X-laws y étaient prêts. Du moins ceux qui étaient au courant de l'affaire. Si elle avait parlé de cet enfant à Lyserg, aurait-il finalement accepté de lui dire où elle pouvait trouver Ren ? Si elle en avait parlé à Jun quand elle s'était rendue en Chine, cette dernière aurait-elle soudain su où se trouvait son frère ? Jeanne la soupçonnait de le savoir bien qu'elle prétende le contraire. Cependant elle voulait en parler au concerné en tout premier lieu.

Le plus simple aurait été d'avorter mais Jeanne ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle admirait toutes ces femmes qui étaient passées par là et avaient trouvé assez de courage pour. Elle-même se maudissait de ne pas s'être plus renseignée sur les moyens de contraception. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait prévu d'avoir jamais une relation avec un garçon.

- Alors, la tira de ses pensées Hao, tu acceptes ?

Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait, quelle question !

…

Lyserg arriva avec un bouquet de fleurs dès le 24 décembre au Fumbari Onsen. Il avait promis à Tamao de l'aider à tout préparer. Ce fut Mach qui lui ouvrit et les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent un moment sans mot dire.

- Bonjour, Tamao est-elle là ? finit par rompre le silence poliment Lyserg.

- Je vais la chercher, fit Mach avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Au diable les fichus X-laws !

Malheureusement quand Tamao apprit que Lyserg était là, elle lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer, au grand désespoir de Mach.

- Tiens, fit Lyserg en lui offrant le bouquet de roses qu'il avait apporté.

- Oh Lyserg il ne fallait pas, sourit Tamao avant de mettre les fleurs dans un vase d'eau. Viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

Lyserg évita habilement le croche-pied de Mach, jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille et suivit Tamao à l'étage.

- Je te laisse t'installer, déclara Tamao. Oh, et encore merci d'être venu plus tôt. Avec les filles nous sommes débordées.

- Aucun problème Tamao, sourit Lyserg.

Il s'assit sur son lit quand elle eut fermé la porte et se releva brusquement. En soulevant les draps, il découvrit des punaises étalées partout sur son lit. Visiblement les anciennes filles de Hanagumi avaient été prévenues à l'avance de son arrivée.

Lyserg se rendit très vite compte dans la soirée que les anciennes rancœurs entre X-laws et membres de Hao restaient vivaces dans l'esprit des filles de Hanagumi. Mary ne lui parlait pas, mais Mary ne parlait pas à grand monde. Canna lui témoignait une grande indifférence, pour elle il n'était qu'un « gamin », et elle avait horreur des « gamins » comme elle le répétait à longueur de journée. Il pouvait relever les grimaces sur le visage de Tamao mais cette dernière ne disait rien. Un jour prochain sans doute craquerait-elle et remettrait-elle à sa place Canna une bonne fois pour toutes, mais pas encore. Elle manquait encore de confiance en elle et il fallait lui laisser du temps.

Mais si Lyserg s'était très vite accommodé du mutisme de Mary et de l'ignorance de Canna, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à la haine de Mach qui enchaînait sarcasmes et coups bas. Il passa sans doute la soirée la plus exécrable de sa vie, malgré la présence réconfortante de Tamao. De plus, cette dernière avait décidé qu'ils travailleraient par équipe pour être plus efficaces. Elle aurait dû se mettre en binôme avec lui mais Ryu était arrivé, catastrophé, annonçant qu'il manquait des ingrédients pour le lendemain et Tamao était partie faire des courses, laissant Lyserg avec Mach.

- Les fourchettes à gauche et les couteaux à droite, déclara cette dernière avec hauteur alors qu'elle-même s'occupait des petites cuillères.

- Je sais, s'énerva Lyserg, ne supportant plus ses commentaires.

- Vraiment ? Comme en Angleterre vous faites tout à l'envers, j'ai jugé bon de préciser, se défendit Mach. On ne sait jamais.

Lyserg lui jeta un regard noir.

Ils se croisèrent autour de la grande table qu'ils étaient en train de préparer et Mach lui écrasa consciencieusement les pieds.

- Tu vas les avoir tellement piétinés que je vais devoir les jeter, commenta Lyserg d'une voix acide.

- Oups, désolée, lâcha Mach en lui écrasant derechef les pieds.

Lyserg, exaspéré, l'éloigna un peu brutalement de lui et la foudroya du regard.

- Tu n'en as pas marre ?

- De toi ? Si, cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la fin ? s'énerva Lyserg, lui pourtant d'habitude très calme. C'est à cause du Shaman Fight que tu m'en veux ? Parce que nous n'étions pas dans le même camp ?

- Y a de ça, confirma Mach. En plus du fait que je n'ai jamais supporté les lutins et le vert.

Lyserg leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son travail sans plus lui prêter attention.

- Tu m'ignores ? se fâcha Mach.

Le jeune homme l'ignora. Mach marcha sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et le retourna vers elle. Il lui retourna un visage impassible, attendant simplement qu'elle le lâche, ce qu'elle dut se résoudre à faire.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ta crise d'hystérie ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne vit pas venir la gifle qu'elle lui administra. Mach partit en courant, le laissant seul dans la salle à manger pour finir de mettre la table. Lyserg soupira mais se remit docilement à son travail.

- Gamin idiot.

Lyserg releva brusquement la tête vers Canna. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard dédaigneux et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre Mach. Lyserg réfléchit, s'énerva, décida de remettre à plus tard sa réflexion sur le sujet. Il y avait une raison particulière pour laquelle Mach lui en voulait, autre que l'ancienne rivalité du Shaman Fight. Une raison qui avait poussé Canna à cesser de l'ignorer pour le traiter d'idiot.

Morphin vint voleter autour de lui et lui transmis son message.

- Elle pleure ? demanda confirmation Lyserg, surpris.

Son fantôme acquiesça.

Quand il eut fini d'aider Tamao à tout installer, le jeune homme alla s'allonger sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait désormais une idée bien précise au sujet de Mach, restait à savoir s'il avait raison.

…

Tamao était anxieuse. Les premiers invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et elle n'avait qu'une peur, c'est que tout ne soit pas prêt. En particulier pour l'arrivée d'Anna qui, même si elle arriverait bientôt au terme de sa grossesse, restait très effrayante.

- Canna, jette cette cigarette. Mach, prépare l'apéritif. Mary, va allumer le feu dans la cheminée.

- J'ai déjà préparé l'apéritif, fit savoir Mach.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tamao.

- Oui, tu me l'avais déjà demandé. Trois fois.

- Si tu le dis. Ah Ryu, le repas est prêt ? Il ne manque rien ?

Canna, Mach et Mary soupirèrent. Tamao était vraiment très angoissée et on sentait qu'elle ne supporterait aucune contradiction. Canna obéit et jeta sa cigarette, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait si Tamao était dans son état normal. En cas de crise, Tamao gagnait beaucoup en autorité. Et actuellement, c'était un cas de crise.

Les premiers à arriver furent Yoh et Anna, tout souriants. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et plus particulièrement Lyserg qui tenait la main de Tamao pour l'aider à se calmer. Mach adressa un regard rageur à leurs mains entrelacées et se rembrunit.

Suivirent Chocolove et Manta qui allèrent rejoindre respectivement Canna et Mary. Le premier avait demandé à Canna sur le ton de la plaisanterie d'être sa cavalière pour la journée et après que Ryu ait demandé la même chose à Mach, Manta s'était proposé d'accompagner Mary pour ne pas qu'elle se sente délaissée. Lui en était-elle reconnaissante, il n'en avait aucune idée tellement la jeune fille était discrète. Cependant, à l'instar de ses deux amies, elle avait accepté son offre.

Ce furent ensuite Ren et Jun qui poussèrent la porte, puis Horohoro et Pirika.

- Nous sommes tous là ? demanda Yoh. Si c'est le cas on va pouvoir attaquer l'apéritif, se réjouit-il.

- Non, il manque Hao, rectifia Tamao. Ainsi que sa… compagne ? Cavalière ? Je ne sais pas quel est le terme exact.

- Hao va venir accompagné d'une fille ? demanda brusquement Horohoro.

- Comme nous tous, fit remarquer Manta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et tous tendirent l'oreille vers le hall d'entrée, curieux de savoir qui était cette jeune personne qui accompagnait le Shaman King. Tamao alla l'accueillir, suivie de Canna, Mach et Mary qui voulaient être les premières à saluer le roi. Ca lui faisait bizarre de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul, comme un pincement au cœur. C'était idiot, surtout que Lyserg était très attentionné à son égard.

Les filles dans son dos marquèrent un instant d'arrêt en découvrant le couple sur le pallier, pas Tamao. Au fond, elle s'y attendait.

- Seigneur Shaman King, Seigneur Maiden, il ne manquait plus que vous, sourit-elle.

…

Les nouveaux venus s'installèrent dans le salon et Ryu fit tourner le plateau apéritif. Ren lança un regard en coin à Jeanne qui le fixait avec insistance avant de détourner la tête. Ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux était du passé, il n'y avait plus de raison d'en parler. Bien sûr ça l'agaçait de la voir avec Hao, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport avec quoique ce soit qu'il puisse ressentir pour la jeune fille. Et il le lui fit bien savoir en l'ignorant durant tout l'apéritif.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, il tira sa chaise à Jun pour l'inviter à s'asseoir avant de prendre place à ses côtés. En face de lui, Horohoro s'asseyait en laissant sa sœur se débrouiller toute seule. Vexée, cette dernière s'éloigna à grands pas à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de Chocolove. Chacun prit place de manière un peu disparate mais Jeanne, tout en s'installant auprès d'Hao, calcula la chose de manière à se retrouver à côté de Ren.

Ce dernier, fermement décidé à l'ignorer, se tourna vers sa sœur et se prit un formidable coup de pied dans le tibia. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille sainte avec colère mais cette dernière, tout sourire, lui proposa aimablement de lui resservir du champagne. Observé par Jun, Horohoro, Mary et Manta, Ren ne dit rien et tendit simplement sa coupe.

…

Tamao se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. De tous les invités présents, il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve en face d'Hao. Il la toisait d'un sourire narquois, ne la lâchant pas des yeux alors qu'elle servait l'oie aux différentes assiettes qui se tendaient vers elle. Quand tous furent servis Hao lui tendit son assiette et elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Enfin, sa propre assiette remplie, elle se rassit.

- Bon appétit à tous, lança Yoh avec bonne humeur.

Lyserg poussa un gémissement étouffé mais convainquit tout le monde qu'il s'était juste brûlé avec la sauce. Ses amis le regardèrent bizarrement mais ne firent pas de commentaire. Lyserg lança un sourire froid à Mach, expéditrice du coup de pied qui lui avait démonté le genou.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Pirika, bavarde, racontait la vie à la plantation de fukis à Chocolove qui buvait ses paroles, absorbé dans sa contemplation de la jeune fille. Horohoro essayait tant bien que mal de faire parler Mary, Manta discutait avec Jun, Jeanne narrait des banalités à Ren d'une voix doucereuse, presque dangereuse. Yoh et Anna discutaient, Mach et Lyserg s'ignoraient ostensiblement, Canna communiquait par langue des signes avec Ryu assis à l'autre bout de la table, Tamao piquait du nez dans son assiette sous le regard amusé de Hao.

Elle attrapa la sauce en même temps que lui et rougit violemment alors que, galant, il la lui laissait. Tamao baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues cramoisies et se servit rapidement pour pouvoir passer la sauce à son voisin d'en face.

- Non merci, j'en ai déjà, sourit-il quand elle la lui tendit.

Tamao la reposa en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Tu boudes ?

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, murmura-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, chuchota-t-il.

- Vous dites ? demanda Jeanne à côté de lui.

- Je complimentais Tamao sur sa tenue, mentit effrontément Hao.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre et ce fut pire quand Jeanne entreprit d'approuver et de s'extasier sur son kimono de fête.

- Votre robe est très jolie aussi, fit remarquer Tamao.

- Excusez-moi, je dois m'absenter, déclara soudain Mach.

Lyserg se leva en même temps, attrapa une carafe vide et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Personne ne le vit ensuite traverser discrètement le salon pour se diriger vers Mach.

Il suivit la jeune fille dans les toilettes et tira le verrou derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lança-t-elle, hargneuse.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? s'enquit-il.

- Du tout.

- Tu sais ce que je crois, Mach ?

- Non, que crois-tu ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je pense que tu es amoureuse de moi, assena-t-il.

- Tu penses que je suis amoureuse de toi, répéta-t-elle.

- Exact. Alors ?

Il dévisagea la jeune fille dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Soudain, sans préavis, elle l'attrapa par le col comme la veille mais cette fois-ci l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser furieusement. Lyserg écarquilla les yeux et, avant qu'il ne réagisse, sentit les dents de Mach se planter douloureusement dans ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa, s'aspergea le visage d'eau, tira le verrou et ressortit rapidement. Le jeune homme resta statufié sur place, cherchant à analyser ce qui venait de se passer et gardant un goût de sang dans la bouche.

…

Dans la salle à manger, Tokagerô avait fait remarquer aux shamans qu'il n'était pas près d'avoir de l'eau et Tamao s'était levée pour aller chercher une carafe pleine. Sous prétexte de débarrasser la table, Hao la suivit. Il déposa les plats sur le plan de travail et s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune fille qui sursauta en le sentant dans son dos.

- Oh, je… vous…

Elle balbutia quelques mots puis finit par se glisser sur le côté pour se soustraire à l'aura du Shaman King. Elle se hâta de retourner dans la salle à manger avec la carafe, Hao à sa suite. Lyserg et Mach étaient revenus à table, par contre Jeanne, visiblement énervée, attrapa Ren par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce sous les regards médusés de toute la tablée. Des cris s'élevèrent de la pièce d'à côté, impossibles à distinguer.

Tous décidèrent d'un commun accord d'ignorer cet incident et de laisser les jeunes gens tranquilles, Jun allant jusqu'à fermer la porte pour ne plus les entendre crier. Seul Hao gardait le sourire, sachant parfaitement de quoi parlaient les deux jeunes gens.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Jeanne laissait exploser sa colère.

- Tu as disparu comme ça, sans laisser de traces…

- Nous n'avons plus rien à voir ensemble ! coupa sèchement Ren.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! éclata Jeanne.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de me faire une scène comme une maîtresse bafouée ! Tu es ridicule, Jeanne.

- Ridicule, répéta Jeanne, proche de l'hystérie. C'est moi qui suis ridicule ! Tu m'as abandonnée sans un mot dès le soir après l'acte, volatilisé dans la nature ! Je me suis retrouvée seule dans cette chambre sombre, mais là n'est même pas la question ! Tu as demandé à Lyserg et Jun de ne pas me dire où tu étais ! Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'était rien Jeanne, rien qui compte, juste…

- La vérité, Ren Tao, c'est que tu as eu peur ! Et tu as fui comme le meurtrier après son crime !

- Tu étais consentante, que je sache ! Cette relation n'avait rien d'immoral.

- Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas près de moi le matin pour me raccompagner, comme un gentleman, à l'aéroport ?

- Je ne suis pas ton amant, rétorqua Ren. Juste…

- Juste rien du tout ! Tu m'as fait rater mon avion la veille, la moindre des choses aurait été que tu m'en trouves un nouveau le lendemain et pas que tu m'abandonnes dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ne me dis pas qu'en tant qu'héritier des Tao tu n'en avais pas les moyens !

- Ca suffit, coupa Ren d'une voix tranchante. Tu me fais perdre mon temps, je retourne à table.

- Pas question ! Ren ! Lâche, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Ren !

Le jeune homme avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Jeanne comprit qu'il ne se retournerait pas, qu'il se moquait d'elle, qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ses reproches. Au début ce fut la tristesse qui la submergea, une immense vague de tristesse à l'idée d'être rejetée par cet homme qu'elle aimait. Puis la haine, cette haine qui était la seule par laquelle elle savait s'exprimer, cette haine que lui avaient enseignée Marco et les X-laws. Qu'il était doux de haïr et tellement plus douloureux d'aimer.

- Père indigne.

Elle avait chuchoté les mots mais cela suffit pour que Ren se suspende dans son mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Il paraissait dédaigneux mais Jeanne pouvait sentir le tremblement de peur dans sa voix.

- Je dis, Ren Tao, articula Jeanne, que j'ai été bien sotte de tant tenir à t'informer que je portais un enfant de toi, quand toi tu te fiches aussi éperdument de nous deux.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous Jeanne, assena Ren.

- Tu n'es pas compris dans le « nous ».

Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais ne trouva pas. Jeanne attendit, attendit, perdit patience. Elle baissa la tête pour masquer ses larmes, le bouscula et partit se rasseoir à table, tentant de reprendre contenance et de masquer les tremblements qui agitaient ses épaules. Hao s'en aperçut, bien sûr, et elle le sentit serrer sa main sous la table.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Ren. Ils auraient pu discuter de manière rationnelle, comme de grandes personnes. Elle ne se serait pas emportée. Fichues hormones !

…

Ren voulut s'asseoir mais Jun se leva et l'incita à le suivre d'un seul regard. Ils allèrent s'enfermer dans une chambre à l'étage et nul doute que Jun allait exiger toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Tamao les suivit du regard jusqu'à sentir la jambe d'Hao cogner contre la sienne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il.

Rassurée, Tamao resserra ses jambes contre elle pour éviter celles du jeune homme et hocha doucement la tête. Il lui sourit, mais non pas d'un sourire doux et réconfortant, plutôt machiavélique. Il ouvrit la bouche mais, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Tamao se leva brusquement, débarrassa le fromage et s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les assiettes à dessert. Elle faillit se cogner dans Hao en les ramenant alors que lui pénétrait dans la cuisine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la suive ainsi ?

- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il aimablement.

- Oui, vous pouvez amener la bûche glacée, répondit précipitamment Tamao.

Hao leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ? Vous êtes lassantes.

Tamao le contourna pour retourner dans la salle à manger. « Vous êtes lassantes » ? De qui parlait-il ? De Jeanne ? Sûrement.

- On pourrait attendre Ren et Jun avant d'attaquer la bûche, non ? demanda Manta sans oser entamer sa part alors que tous les autres s'étaient déjà allègrement jetés dessus.

- C'est bon, nous sommes là, sourit Jun en descendant les escaliers. Jeanne, mon frère a quelque chose à te dire.

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre, se buta la jeune fille.

- Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais y aller, insista Jun.

Jeanne hésita mais finit par se laisser convaincre devant la lueur menaçante dans les yeux de la jeune femme. A la fin du repas, Lyserg aida Mach à débarrasser et profita d'être seul avec elle dans la cuisine pour la tirer vers lui.

- Que…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, rougit, se recula, rougit encore plus. Mach sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux verts.

- Tu sais Mach, je t'aime bien, lui confia Lyserg en se détendant.

- J'avais compris, sourit la jeune fille.

…

A l'étage, Ren faisait les cent pas dans la chambre et sursauta quand Jeanne ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Il repensa rapidement à tout ce que lui avait dit Jun entre deux réprimandes. Qu'il devait s'excuser, lui expliquer qu'il avait pris peur des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour elle, qu'il avait été bête de la repousser alors qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était prêt à assumer ses responsabilités, qu'il…

Le blanc dans son esprit, les mots de Jun qui s'échappent, et le regard fixe et rougeoyant de Jeanne posé sur lui. En deux enjambées Ren la rejoignit, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, humant avec délice le parfum délicat que dégageait la longue chevelure de la fragile poupée qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

…

Finalement, comme Tamao le fit remarquer à Amidamaru en rangeant le lave-vaisselle, elles avaient toutes changé de cavalier. Mach collait désormais Lyserg, Jeanne était assise à côté de Ren, Mary souriait à Horohoro, Pirika riait avec Chocolove, Canna et Ryu avaient mystérieusement disparu et Manta et Jun discutaient purement amicalement près du feu. Il n'y avait qu'Anna et Yoh qui étaient restés ensemble.

- Et toi Tamao, qui est ton nouveau cavalier si Lyserg t'a abandonnée ? demanda gentiment Amidamaru.

- Personne, répondit vivement la jeune fille.

Devant le regard guère convaincu du fantôme, Tamao se fâcha et le chassa de la cuisine. Elle en profita au passage pour expulser Ponchi et Conchi qui débattaient pour savoir si oui ou non le kimono de Tamao la mettait plus en valeur que d'habitude.

Quand elle se retrouva enfin seule dans la cuisine, Tamao souffla un grand coup et se mit à ranger avant de heurter Hao qui s'était téléporté dans la pièce et assis sur la table.

- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il, ces mots trouvant un écho de plus tôt lors du repas.

Tamao jeta des coups d'œil partout dans la cuisine pour trouver une tâche à lui assigner et n'en trouva pas.

- Non merci, je vais me débrouiller, sourit-elle, un peu crispé. Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

- Et si je préfère rester ici ? demanda-t-il, des flammes dans les yeux.

- Ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

Tamao chercha ses mots sans les trouver. Hao l'attrapa par la taille et la tira à lui.

- Parce que quoi ? interrogea-t-il, taquin.

- Vous me perturbez dans mon travail, déclara Tamao.

Hao sourit.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de l'emprisonner dans ses bras et de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- Jeanne…

- Est la cavalière de Ren. Pour être franc je l'ai un peu… forcée à m'accompagner.

- Lyserg…

- Est avec Mach depuis tout à l'heure. De toute manière, vous n'avez toujours été qu'amis.

Tamao chercha désespérément un nouveau prétexte pour repousser Hao mais ses mains sur sa taille, ses jambes contre les siennes, leurs torses collés et son souffle sur son visage ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à se concentrer.

- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?

Oui. Non !

Tamao maîtrisa sa langue, craintive de donner la mauvaise réponse.

- S'il te plaît, insista Hao en enfouissant sa tête dans sa gorge alors que ses cheveux chatouillaient le visage de la jeune fille.

Ses bras glissèrent dans le dos de Tamao, remontèrent, serrèrent.

- C'est oui ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, céda la jeune fille.

C'était un chuchotement, un secret, une confidence, et Tamao ne la regretterait jamais.


End file.
